


The Aliea Assignment

by spacark



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Kariya bullies his guardians, Raimon First Years bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacark/pseuds/spacark
Summary: The Raimon first years write an assignment on Aliea Academy. Hiroto and Midorikawa aren't happy Kariya is researching it.
Relationships: Kariya Masaki & Kiyama Tatsuya | Kiyama Hiroto | Gran & Midorikawa Ryuuji | Reize, Kiyama Tatsuya | Kiyama Hiroto | Gran/Midorikawa Ryuuji | Reize
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	The Aliea Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to @LenLoveLetter on Twitter for helping me work out this prompt. :)

“And that’s the assignment for the next week. You can form the groups of six now. At the end of this class, I want every group and their topic listed!” 

Groups of six? That’s convenient. Kariya Masaki, still resting his face on his hand, just waited to see what would happen. He wasn’t surprised to moments later find Kageyama Hikaru on one side of his table and Sorano Aoi on the other, both going ‘Come on!’ at him, urging him to get up and move his seat closer to those of Matsukaze Tenma, Tsurugi Kyousuke and Nishizono Shinsuke. With the six of them sitting in a circle, they at least finished the first task: forming a group. It sure was convenient all the first-year football club members were together in one classroom. 

“Okay, first!” Tenma tried his best to sound as confident as he tries to be as a team captain. “Who will be the project leader?”  
Everyone glanced around in the circle, then a couple fingers started pointing at Aoi. Of course, Tenma’s leadership skills weren’t doubted when it came to football, but when it came to academics none in the group was willing to put this gamble on him. Sorano was far more reliable for such matters.   
“I’ll do it!” Aoi cheered as she clapped her hands together. “Then, let’s get on with the next: the topic!”   
“Isn’t ‘modern day terrorism’ as a general theme not a bit harsh for us first years?” Kageyama dared to ask. Tsurugi shrugged. “At least different from learning history from hundreds of years ago. This’ll teach us about the current state of the world.”  
“Hmm… that’s right!” Hikaru nodded. “So, modern day terrorism…”  
Kariya snickered as he glanced over at Hikaru. “Maybe we should write about your uncle. It did sound like he terrorized many.”  
“Kariya!” Tenma and Aoi glared. Kariya shrugged and slid back on his chair. “Just a suggestion.”  
Hikaru was trying to figure out a retort himself, but Shinsuke interrupted. “Actually- he terrorized with football, right? Wasn’t that alien stuff of ten years ago also with football?”  
It turned quiet and then all of them smirked right at once. Football. Of course. Tenma was the first to congratulate Nishizono with the idea. “Great thinking, Shinsuke! Aliea… football.. they definitely were some kind of terrorists, yeah? We should do that! As the Raimon Football club, it only makes sense we’d write about football!”  
Tsurugi raised an eyebrow. “I don’t think writing about the negative side of football will reflect that positively on us.” He sighed, remembering he could pretty much have been branded a terrorist for his own actions during his time as a Fifth Sector SEED. “Then again, what happened, happened.”   
Tenma and Shinsuke were already lost in their own football world. “We can write about football! This really is the best assignment ever.” “And it’s Raimon history too, yeah!” 

“Kariya!” A greeting came from across the hallway while Kariya tried to switch his shoes out at the lockers. Ah, it was a voice he’s grown to recognize out of millions. He slams his locker shut and leans backwards a little to meet his gaze with Kira Shuugo, a sort of relative of Hiroto’s. “How’s my favorite cousin doing today!” Kira laughed at the first year. Kariya wanted to argue they’re not even related, but this was an argument he’d throw in anytime and it never changed Shuugo’s mind. “Fine.” Kariya groaned. “Oh, actually. Since you’re a second year, yeah? Did you have an assignment on ‘modern day terrorism’ last year?”  
Kira scratched his chin thinking about it. “No, sounds new to me. Why?”  
“Oh, our group’s going to write about the Aliea thing, but figured anyone on the football club would’ve written about it before.”   
“Good guess, but nah. You’re probably the first year with an assignment like that. … Wait, Aliea, huh?”   
Kira paled a little, then chuckled awkwardly. “Er… good luck.”  
Kariya raised an eyebrow at the strange response. “Anything wrong?”  
“Huh? No?” Kira Shuugo was a terrible liar, it seemed. Kariya squinted and wondered if he should pry. But hey, he’s Kariya. He will pry. He bent over a little, grinning. “Know any fun details?”  
“Me? No. Not at all. Good luck with your assignment, Kariya!” Kira made an attempt at walking away. Kariya puffed his cheeks lightly as he folded his arms. What’s wrong with that guy?  
Kira stopped after a few steps, untensed his shoulders and turned back for a moment. “Oh, I do have one piece of advice: don’t ask uncle Hiroto about it.”   
“Huh?”  
“That’s all!” 

“Welcome home!” Hiroto called from the living room towards the door that Kariya was opening.   
“Yo,” Kariya said as he took his shoes off, put slippers on and slid into the hallway, then rubbed his stomach realizing he was getting a bit hungry. Peeking into the living room and meeting Hiroto’s gaze, his eyes pleaded for a snack. Hiroto shook his head. “It’s almost dinnertime, Masaki.” Hiroto got up and moved towards the kitchen. “We can chop up some veggies in advance to help Ryuuji, if we work fast you can snack on a few without him noticing!” They sure did this a lot more often than they should – Hiroto was awful at chopping up veggies. In fact, apparently that was how they discovered he needed glasses to begin with. By failing to cut veggies! Not even reading. Kariya put his school bag on the living room table and then followed Hiroto into the kitchen, where he was already afraid to see Hiroto’s attempts. The both of them ended up secretly snacking more than they should. Once Ryuuji got back and noticed there was a decent chunk of veggies missing, he sighed and urged for the two to maybe just grab a snack instead next time. 

As dinner would take just a little longer to prepare, Kariya grabbed his school bag and put his notebook on the table and stared at it thinking about what to write down. Hiroto put his laptop on the other side of the table while Midorikawa kept working on dinner just behind the counter. When Hiroto got tired of staring at just another classic stock market disaster, he realized Kariya hadn’t done much on his homework yet. “Having trouble?” He asked, while redirecting his gaze to meet Masaki’s.   
“Of course not!” Kariya argued with zero grounds, then groaned as he tapped the pen against the paper. Maybe he should just ask if he can use Hiroto’s laptop for a moment. He stared at it for a bit until Hiroto spoke up again. “Need to look up something?”  
“Might be useful.” Kariya sighed and got up from his seat, walking over to sit next to Hiroto while sliding his notepad along. “What do you need to look up?” Hiroto asked as he opened Google and got ready to enter any command in the search bar. Kariya was mildly frustrated Hiroto would always try to help him just this way. Couldn’t he just let him type things himself? Oh well. “Aliea Academy.” Kariya said, ready to reach for the keyboard himself. Midorikawa dropped his knife. Hiroto looked like a deer in headlights. “What?” He gasped, lightly. Horrified.   
“Aliea Academy.” Kariya repeated, misunderstanding the ‘what’ for a ‘I didn’t hear you’. He tried to reach for the keyboard again, but Hiroto grabbed his wrist in order to stop him. Confused, Kariya looked at Hiroto, who only looked more pale than ever. 

Suddenly, Kariya remembered Kira’s warning. Don’t ask Hiroto about it.   
Hiroto blinked and tried to snap himself out of his own response, then laughed awkwardly. “Why do you have to look that up?” he said, softly – a hint of fear that Kariya couldn’t quite place in it.   
“It’s for an assignment,” Kariya groaned as he looked at his wrist that Hiroto was still holding tightly. “We have to write about modern day terrorism and my group picked Aliea as a topic.”   
Midorikawa tried to recompose himself as one of the pots he was cooking with was almost boiling over. “Shit!” He hissed as he tried to solve this and was strangely satisfied the food snapped him out of his own fears for a second. Hiroto, forgetting about the grip he still had on Masaki’s arm shot up in worry. “You okay, Ryuuji!?” The force of Hiroto’s movements tripped Masaki half over the chair he was sitting on. His leg got half stuck between the chairs as he fell over into Hiroto’s lap, who then also fell backwards, taking the both of them down to the floor. Ryuuji shrieked back. “Are YOU okay?!” 

Within the minute, the chairs were back up and Masaki found himself properly inspected for any bruises as a result of the fall. He just glared through it all. Why did these two respond like this!?   
“Sorry,” Hiroto apologized quietly. “So, you have to write about Aliea, huh? Can’t you go for a different subject? Like, tiny robot assassinations on presidents in a universe parallel of this-“  
“What?”  
“Or what else, maybe there’s some football cult happening in Russia, you never know,”  
“Again, what?”  
Hiroto gritted his teeth. “What I’m trying to ask is – don’t write about Aliea, please?”   
Kariya shrugged and shook his head. “I can’t go convince Tenma of all people to change his mind. Plus, since we’re all of the football club, it’d be seen weird if we weren’t passionate about writing about football related themes.”  
Midorikawa tried to break down the argument. “Please mind how you put that… anyway, writing about football-related terrorism won’t reflect well on your club’s image, you know.”  
“That’s what Tsurugi said too, but who listens to that when there’s people with a football for a brain in your group?”  
A little alarm went off. “Oh.” Ryuuji said, in a tone sadder than he made in a while. “Dinner’s ready.”  
Kariya walked into the kitchen to grab the plates as he wasn’t able to do that before, then realized the kitchen truly was a bigger mess than ever. There’s no way Midorikawa would usually leave it a mess like that.   
During dinner, Kariya had tried to bring it up again, arguing that the students were about four years old at the time and at least Hiroto and Ryuuji should have consciously experienced it, but they were quick to shut him down, change topic, conveniently have their mouth full or name excuses (“No, the TV at Sun Garden was always broken so we never saw much of the news”). Being completely denied from using the laptop or similar devices, Kariya didn’t manage to even write a single idea down, only having a little note he wrote in the corner of his notebook as a reminder to himself. Kira Shuugo’s message - “don’t ask uncle Hiroto about it” - distracted Kariya for a bit. That message and his guardian’s awkward attitudes are kind of suspicious, aren’t they?   
The day after, the group assembled after class, on their way to football practice.   
“Coach Endou is letting us use the meeting room today after practice!” Tenma cheered at his groupmates. “That’s great!” Aoi responded. “We can watch the video recordings there, then.”  
“I’m so curious…” Shinsuke said. “I wonder if they will feel as scary as they were.”  
“Well, they were humans, yeah?” Tenma thought aloud. “All the things they did must have been something like special effects, but that probably looks really cool.”  
“Knowing it’s special effects is probably a lot less intimidating.” Kariya shrugged in response, leaning back.   
Shinsuke didn’t let his excitement break down. “But isn’t that amazing, it was like a movie in real life?!”  
Tsurugi shrugged. “I don’t think the people who lost their schools really saw it like that.”  
Hikaru thought about it. “Yeah, they probably didn’t. But I’m curious, too, what it looked like. I saw a few videos doing research but Sorano really did great going to the library for it!”  
“Thanks!” Aoi smiled.   
It didn’t take long after that until a horror moment for Kariya arrived: he was asked for his input on the topic. “So, what did you find, Kariya?”   
“Absolutely nothing, actually. I was completely denied looking anything up.” He admitted, in all honesty. A rare honesty. Shinsuke was suspicious of it. “Did you even try? Kariya, don’t go piggybacking off our hard work!”  
“I’m trying! I swear, Hiroto just-“ Kariya was about to continue his vent, then held back. “Agh, what does it matter. Sure, I’m just lifting along. Scold me all you want!”   
Tenma blinked in confusion at the sudden change. “Something wrong?”  
“No?” Kariya said, frustrated. “What makes you think that?”  
Now even Aoi raised her eyebrows. “Did you get grounded?”  
“Huh?” “If you’re not able to use devices to look things up, you were probably grounded, right?”  
Kariya blinked. While that made sense, it wasn’t really any further from the truth. But it was a fine excuse to run with for now. “… That’s right.”  
“You should’ve just said so!” Tenma stated. Hikaru shook his head lightly in Kariya’s defense. “That’s a bit embarrassing to admit, isn’t it?”  
“Super embarrassing, so let’s drop it! We’ll watch those videos soon anyway, I’ll give my input there!” 

To everyone’s surprise, it was Tsurugi who held the most affinity with the devices in the club meeting room and get the videos working. Rummaging through the files in order, they first found a recording of the unveiling of a deer statue. It left some of the group members with the question “I thought they destroyed schools?” but they continued to watch. It wasn’t all that interesting at first, but Aoi definitely appreciated the visual appeal of the deer. She made the loudest cry of everyone when the footballs appeared from the sky and broke the deer statue’s head off.   
When the aliens were shown on camera, there was a mixed response. “They look weird,” Shinsuke admitted. “Yeah, that’s pretty strange.” Tenma agreed. Kariya, squinting at the costume designs couldn’t help but chuckle a little. “They definitely look like some B-movie actors. People really fell for the alien act?”  
When the green-haired alien started his speech (“We’ve come from the distant planet of Aliea, remember us well!”) some more chuckling happened through the entire group. Only Tsurugi kept a fully straight face. Kariya observed especially this speech-giver in particular. There was a certain feeling he got from him that felt… strangely familiar. But the aliens disappeared as soon as they came, taking the prime minister along with them. 

“Well, Kariya? Did you take notes to make up for earlier?”  
Kariya snapped out of his attention trance. “… Sorry.” He admitted to not having taken any notes. He takes out his notepad again. “Ice cream alien kidnaps prime minister after breaking deer statue.” He states aloud as he writes it.  
“Ice cream alien?” Hikaru repeats. Shinsuke snorts. “Kariya is right, that green one’s hair looked like ice cream!” 

“Hey,” Tenma interrupted the chuckling. “I was thinking, yeah?”   
“You can think?” Kariya raised an eyebrow.   
It was ignored. Tenma continued. “Those aliens looked like the same age as us, yeah?”  
The others nodded. “I just wonder what they’re up to now, then.” Tenma ended as he tapped his pen against his own notebook.  
“This was about ten years ago,” Hikaru thought aloud. “If they were 14 then, they should be around 24 now, aren’t they?”  
“Just like Coach Endou!” Shinsuke declared. Which made sense to all of them – coach Endou had been up against those Aliea people himself while he was still a student at Raimon.   
Aoi laughed. “Do you think we could find one and interview them?”  
Tsurugi quickly shook his head. “Likely not. If they were evil terrorists they’re probably not going to openly talk about it.”   
Everyone looked defeated for a second, but Tenma wasn’t going to lose heart on it. “Maybe we’ll just have to interview Endou about his great battles against them, then.”  
Aoi still took notes regardless. “I’m still going to look into interview possibilities, okay?” 

With that settled, they continued playing the recording. There really was something odd about the green-haired alien, Kariya realized. He was quick to decide the strange feeling he got was simply because of the alien being some terrorist (which meant he was supposed to be feared, right? But he’s so funny…?). Still, what was it about him that was so… familiar? 

It didn’t take long until he fully realized why. It was as soon as that green-haired smug boy proudly told Raimon that ‘barking dogs don’t bite’ that Kariya fully froze. That’s it. That’s exactly what’s been so oddly familiar about the guy. He grabbed his bag and quickly stuffed everything back in. “I was supposed to be home early today because of something. Forgot to say so.” It’s a mess, everything in his bag is a mess – but it may not be as cluttered as his thoughts are. Kariya managed to close his bag and run towards the door, leaving the rest in awe. He hopped on one leg to the other before opening it. “Oh, just text me what I’ll have to do, I’ll work on it tonight.” Kariya waved as he opens the door and runs out, even forgetting to close it. 

Finally, being by himself, he was able to summarize his thoughts. Only three words came forth, though.

What the fuck. 

He barely watched the traffic while jogging his way home. He’s had to be fast, he wanted answers fast, but he wasn’t going to get that through a phone call. He had to corner Midorikawa right away by himself and interrogate. Surely he’d be home early; he’s usually the one doing the cooking for when Hiroto also returns home.   
The jog would take too long like this, he decided. He picked up the pace. 

Again, what the fuck? 

Why was his guardian…?   
Home was close, just a minute away, but it still made no sense. In the same blur he managed to enter the home, get through the ‘I’m home’ ritual and enter the living room.   
Excellent. It was Midorikawa who was home and that was just what Kariya needed. Thank the Gods of Fate for bringing him right in this perfect situation. Midorikawa only glanced over his shoulder for a second before bringing his attention back to the book he was holding. “Anything the matter? You can grab a snack.”  
“I’ll do that in a bit, so, question.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Can you help me with my homework… Reize?”   
“Sure…” Only after answering so, Midorikawa realized what question he just answered. He dropped his book, then tried to catch it in a panic. “Wait, what did you say?”  
“I was asking Reize to help me with my homework.” Kariya smugly repeats.   
Midorikawa, agitated, closed his book properly and put it on the table. “I have no idea what you’re saying?” He tried, but Kariya was able to see right through the hesitation. Midorikawa sighed realizing there was no way out. “… What makes you call me Rei-… Reize.”   
“Matcha ice cream hair, someone who should be 24 now and passionate about proverbs.” Masaki listed the facts. “There’s no coincidence. You’re Reize.”   
Ryuuji slid his feet on the couch and curled up lightly. “Is that so.” 

The almost existing awkward silence was broken by the sound of Kariya’s phone buzzing. He was being called. What a frustrating time. He checked the dialed number and saw it was Aoi. He picked it up. “Kariya here.” “Sorano here! We decided that you’re going to help me with the interviews, okay? Also try an internet café to look up more about that prime minister kidnapping, we’ll have you expand on that part!” “… Thanks.” Kariya responded awkwardly while staring at Midorikawa, who hasn’t even remotely moved. “That’s all, see you tomorrow!” Sorano cheered in the phone, as supportive as ever. Kariya gave her a bye and ended the call. As he put the phone away he cursed her mentally for calling instead of texting as he asked.   
Midorikawa refused to make eye contact as Kariya hung himself over the couch again. “Hey,” Kariya tried. “Looks like our Aliea assignment involves an interview and since everyone in our group except Aoi and I are incompetent at that they just put that on us, soooooo…”  
Midorikawa shot up and was ready to glare daggers. “You’re not going to interview me.”

The two of them hadn’t noticed Hiroto just got back home. This was a rarity, since he was always the loudest with cheering how he just got back. He walked into the living room only to find Ryuuji and Masaki in a heated staring contest. “What’s going on?” He asked, confused – having never before seen the two of them with an aura of this genuine anger directed at each other. Were they fighting? Why?  
“Ryuuji refuses to help me with my homework.” Kariya said, his face looking far angrier than it should with such a comment. Midorikawa, fists out, hissed back at the teenager. “We’re not speaking of this subject again, you rat!”   
“Rat?!” Hiroto repeated, lightly hysterical. Did Ryuuji just call Masaki names?! Kariya folded his arms, raising his voice again. “That’s so rude, Reize! Be more helpful!”   
“Hey, you two…” Hiroto started, hoping to help resolve whatever was truly going on – but then it hit him. What did Masaki just say? “Excuse me? What did you just call Ryuuji?”  
“Reize.” Kariya repeats without missing a beat. Hiroto feels like he’s about to faint. “I see.”  
There was a silence, but the dark aura still hung all in the room. Hiroto raised his hands. “Okay, I have an idea. Both of you go to your rooms and calm down, I’ll make some tea and call both of you back here in a bit and we’ll talk this over, okay?” 

When Hiroto called the two of them back into the living room, he offered them both some tea and a cookie. Ryuuji was shaking most, looking like he may have shed a tear or two while he was retreated in his room. Kariya just looked excessively annoyed. “So,” Hiroto starts as if he’s opening a company meeting. “Let me get this straight. Masaki, because of your assignment on Aliea Academy, you deduced Ryuuji was involved under the guise of Reize?”  
“Yeah.” Kariya nodded, angrily trying to take a sip of the hot tea. It was still too hot, so he just stuck his tongue at it while hissing lightly. Ryuuji didn’t respond. Hiroto decided to continue the interrogation. “Did you tell any of your groupmates?”  
“No.” Kariya responded, folding his hands more against the cup. Hiroto waited a moment to let Kariya elaborate, but he didn’t. “How come?”  
“Huh?” It was a question Masaki didn’t expect. “Well, er… I saw the video’s, and… well, I wanted to be sure…” He met Hiroto’s intense gaze for a moment, then stammered on. “It’s not something to share with them, is it? That I’m being raised by an alien terrorist?”  
It started off so well and yet Kariya made it go downhill so fast. Ryuuji wanted to slam his cup against the table and walk out again, back into his room, refusing to come out for days. But he knew Hiroto wouldn’t let him, so he stayed on the couch.   
“Masaki…” Hiroto sighed, clasping his hands around his own tea cup. “Can you promise us to keep this to yourself? Can you do that?”  
“Why!” Kariya shouted in reflex, although he only agreed. “Fine!” He continued before Hiroto could even explain.   
The response made Hiroto realize something, but Midorikawa was faster. Ryuuji whispered. “You’re angry because we never told you, huh.”  
“Of course I’m angry!” Kariya groaned. “This is kind of important! Aren’t you supposed to have a criminal record or anything! Is that why I’m just living here instead of being officially adopted and-”  
Wow. That was a whole lot of opening up Kariya just flooded out in his distress. “God!” He shouted. “If I knew, I wouldn’t-“  
“Masaki!” Hiroto interrupted with a plea, hoping to not distress Ryuuji any further.   
“And why do YOU know about it, then!” Kariya groaned. Hiroto flinched and uncharacteristically stammered. “Well, we… we’ve known each other for a long time, so…”  
“Oh, piss off…” Ryuuji groaned. Was Hiroto going to get out of this? No, likely not. But Kariya somehow stopped trying. He got up and retreated to his room without another word. About half an hour later he came out to go to the internet café as he promised Aoi and looked up some more information on the whole thing. 

Once he got back, he locked his room again. All three of them in the household decided that for tonight, it was probably for the better that everyone had some time for themselves. 

In the middle of the night, Kariya had an epiphany. 

“Gran.” Kariya said as he spooned his cereal into his mouth for breakfast. Hiroto flinched. “What?”  
“Gran. That’s you, yeah?”  
“Oh no.” Hiroto sighed. “We’re not doing this. Masaki, I’m really sorry we hid this from you, but you can understand why, can’t you? You’re not just sharing your history with all your teammates either, right?”  
Kariya ignored it. “Gran could help me with my homework. Reize doesn’t want to.” Hiroto clicked his tongue. “Okay, Masaki. One more word about this in that tone and you’re grounded.”  
“I don’t take orders from fake alien terrorists.”   
“You little!” Hiroto deeply inhaled, composing himself. “Masaki, just stop it. You should go now, don’t you have practice?”  
“Oh,” Kariya pouted. “Just destroy the school if you have to. Yeah. Feel free to let Reize show me how that works – would be fun video material for the assignment!”   
“Masaki!” Hiroto shot forward and sandwiched Kariya’s face, looking the child right in the eyes. “Please,” he begged with the stern tone of his. “The memories are bad enough as they are. Please don’t do this.”   
Kariya looked back in Hiroto’s eyes, finally realizing the pain hidden behind it.   
As someone who ended up in Sun Garden himself, the pain looked familiar. Kariya scoffed and tried to turn away, but the hand-sandwich didn’t allow for it. Lowering his view to the floor, he mumbled. “Sorry, or something like that…”  
Hiroto sighed and moved one of his hands into Kariya’s hair, gently ruffling it. “Say it again, but louder and I’ll help you.”   
Kariya finally looked up into Hiroto’s eyes again, trying to be as honest and determined as he could be. “I’m sorry, Hiroto.”   
“Good.” Hiroto finally smiled lightly again. “So don’t say things like that ever again, alright? Now, Ryuuji really hates thinking back about it more than I do, so I’ll be the one helping you. I can proofread your assignment to see if it all matches up to the facts, all right?”  
“All right…”  
“And if you get a nice grade, we’ll go look into the adoption process, if you really want that.”  
Kariya didn’t answer verbally, but the little light in his eyes was an answer enough to Hiroto.   
Both of them kept their words and Hiroto nicely chipped edges off his fully planned work schedule to make time to proofread and help fix up the assignment as soon as Kariya came back home with the concept version of it. After handing it in, the whole subject wasn’t brought up at all again. That was, until Kariya got back with a fully graded paper.   
“Oi, Gran, Reize. Thanks for the help!”

It had a 100% excellent score mark written on it. 

As annoyed as they were, Hiroto and Midorikawa couldn’t be angry with the boy’s academic process. And they definitely immediately began looking into making the promised reward a reality.


End file.
